


Digital Learning

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Curiosity, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, F/M, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Sexual Experimentation, Shota, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Kari's curious about the differences between boys and girls, so She asks TK for help, one thing leads to another, you can probably guess what happens next. Based on the Palcomix story if the same name. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)





	Digital Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction

Digital Learning.  
A Digimon fanfiction.  
A TK x Kari Lemon.

Hey Everybody! I'm here with another Digimon one-shot! So here's the story, there is a Digimon hentai comic I read written by Palcomix actually called "Digital Learning", and I have very mixed feelings about it. I liked the beginning of it where Kari and TK were doing the classic "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours" shtick, which since I love Lolicon and Straight Shotacon stories, (especially if you put them together) I find that very *cough* enjoyable *cough*. However the rest of it kinda of falls flat, because Koromon and Gatomon both get involved, and bestiality is an instant turn off for me.

As such, I decided that I'm going write the story as how I would write it. So please, please, please no flames, I know perfectly well that I'm pretty much copying the comic, besides removing the bestiality entirely. Besides, I feel like I'm doing a favor to others who thought the comic had potential, but was ruined halfway through. Once I'm done with it, I'm probably going to do a Pokemon story next.

Anyway, now for the disclaimers.

1\. I do not own Digimon, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, I advise that you leave. If not, you may read on.

3\. This story also contains Lolicon AND Straight Shotacon. If either, or both of these disturbs you, refer to disclaimer 2.

And now, let's get to how Digital Learning should've been written!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day, Matt and Tai were about to go hangout with rest of their friends. In the meantime, they left Tai's little sister Kari and Matt's little brother TK alone together at Tai's place, while putting Gatomon and Koromon in charge of them. Both Digimon fell asleep instead. Kari and TK both didn't mind though. At least they could watch T.V. alone. Kari looked sideways at TK, and remembered the time she accidentally saw her brother Tai naked when he was getting out of the shower. She remembered that he had this part of his body that dangled where his groin would be. Clearly, she wasn't fully aware that boys and girls have different genitalia. She looked at TK and wondered if he had the same thing. Well, since Gatomon and Koromon were both asleep and that no one else was around, it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Hey TK?" She said. "Yeah?" He asked. "Could you come with me please?" She requested. "Okay." Taking the boy's hand, she led him to her bedroom, which she shares with Tai, before locking the door. "Can I see it?" She asked. "See what?" TK said, confused. "You're thingy." Kari told him. The boy blushed beet red and his jaw dropped. "Why?!" He said, embarrassed. "Because I want to see what a boy's thingy is like." The little girl explained. TK hesitated before answering. "I don't know Kari, I've never been naked in front of a girl before." He said pouting. Kari huffed, and thought for a moment, before getting an idea. "Would you do it if I showed you mine?" She offered. This caught TK's attention and he looked at her. "You don't mind?" He said. Kari shook her head no. 

Getting a little braver, TK gripped the waistband of his shorts while Kari did the same with hers. "On the count of 3 okay?" She said to him. TK nodded. "3, 2, 1, go!" Once she said "go", they both yanked their pants and underwear down together and got a good look at each other's groins. They were both amazed by how different they were. "Wow TK, it's all floppy!" Kari exclaimed. "It's like you have nothing there!" TK exclaimed as well. "Can I touch it?" Kari asked. TK said yes, and Kari reached her hand down to touch it. She gently fondled his little balls in her hand, making him giggled as it felt ticklish to him. She then started to rub his penis, amazed by how soft and slack it was. "That feels good Kari." TK told her. "Glad you like it." The girl said happily. She then felt his penis begin to grow in her hand, in awe by this sudden change. "It's so big now!" Kari started rubbing it more, making TK moan a little. "It feels really good Kari. Even better than before." The boy said. TK then looked down at Kari's pussy, and wanted to touch her as well. "Kari, can I touch you there too?" He asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Sure, let's go to my bed first. After that, let's take the rest of our clothes off."

The youngsters then stripped completely naked and climbed onto the bottom bunk. Kari spread her legs to let TK have access to her cute slit. He reached over and ran his finger up and down the slit, making Kari giggle and coo. "Mmm, you finger feels good." She said. TK rubbed up until he felt a little bump, which made Kari gasp in surprise. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked. "Oh no TK, that felt great! Touch it again!" Glad that she actually liked it, TK rubbed her nub again, making Kari moan in pleasure. He circled around it while Kari egged him on for more. TK then moved his finger down to stroke her slit again, however he pressed harder than before, making his finger slip into her opening, making Kari yelp in surprise. "What's that?" She wondered. "You have a hole here." TK told her. "Push your finger in deeper, it feels good!" She begged. Heeding her wish, TK began to pump his finger in and out of her caverns, amazed by how it clamped on his finger and how it seemed to get wetter the more he did. Kari was loving ever moment of it, TK's finger felt so good inside her.

TK then stopped and looked down at his rock hard member, an idea had just come to mind. "Why did you stoooop?" Kari whined. He sat up on his knees and positioned himself in front of her entrance. "I wanna try sticking my wiener inside." He said. "Oh! Okay! That way we could feel good together!" She said, understanding TK's idea. With his hand gripping his little cock, he thrust into her pussy, gasping as it enclosed around him held him in a vice grip, while Kari yelped from having her virginity taken, which surprisingly didn't hurt very much, it was only like a sharp pinch. "Oh TK! You're filling me up and it feels so good!" Kari cried in pleasure. "Kari you're so tight!" TK exclaimed, before he began to hump her out of instinct. The two didn't realize it, but they were both making love. "TK, keep going, rub your thingy in me more!" Kari begged. Glad that she's having as much fun as he is, TK humped her harder and faster, panting and huffing like a steam train. "Huff, huff, huff, Kari, something's happening! I think I need to stop!" He told her, worried. "Oh TK, please don't stop! It feels so good! Keep going please!" She begged as she wrapped her legs around TK's hips, keeping him from pulling out. "Kari! Kari! KariKariKari!!!" He chanted until he hit his peak, crying out in pleasure as his dick twitched furiously inside Kari as he had his first Dry Orgasm. He held himself up as to not squash Kari, which was not easy, as his energy was almost wiped. "Kari, that was awesome!" He told her. She giggled. "Wanna go again?" She asked. "I do, but I'm kinda tired." He explained. "How about we switch?" Kari suggested.

The two kids switched places, now with TK on the bottom and Kari straddling his waist, his little member still inside her. Kari began to bounce in her seat, both kids gasping and moaning in pleasure. "TK, I love your thingy! It feels so good inside me!" She moaned. "Kari, you're squeezing me and it feels so good!" The boy below her moaned as he put his hands on her butt. "TK, do you love it? Does it feel good? Do you want to do it all the time?" The horny little girl asked him, humping him faster. "Yes! Yes Kari! I love it! It feels so good! I want to do it forever! Oh Kari! The feeling's coming back! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop! Ahhhhhh!!!" He cried when his Dry Orgasm hit again. He lied on his back panting, trying to recover from his second orgasm in a row. Kari climbed off of his dick, which still remained hard and lied down next to him and she held her legs open wide. "Again!" She cried. "Again?" He repeated. "AGAIN!"

For the second time that day, TK took the top and fucked Kari fast and hard, the girl below him crying out in pleasure. He's surprised Koromon and Gatomon haven't woken up yet. "TK! TK! Harder please! It's soooo good! I want more! Keep going please! Keep pushing your thingy inside me!" The girl cried out. She wrapped her legs around him again and pulled him closer so she could also wrap her arms around him and hold him close to her petite body. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Kari I don't think I can take it anymore! It's coming again!" The boy exclaimed as he thrusted harder and harder. "Keep going TK! I think I feel something too! I, I, I, oh my- I LOVE YOU TK!!!!!" She screamed in ecstasy, her pussy clamping hard on TK's member, causing the boy to have his third Dry Orgasm that day. 

The two kids lied side by side on the bed trying to catch their breath. "We did that a lot, didn't we?" Kari said to him. "Yup." Was all he could say. "We should probably get dressed, Tai and Matt will be back soon." She said as she climbed off the bed and grabbed her clothes. "Yeah..." TK said following her lead. 

That day, before their older siblings came home, the two if them both promised to play their new "game" again some other day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alrighty guys! I hoped you enjoyed that! I'll see you next time!


End file.
